


believer

by mediocregrace



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Friends to Lovers, M/M, the destiel is very background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocregrace/pseuds/mediocregrace
Summary: The two flashlight-wielding men shared a glance between them.“What does that mean, are you going to murder us?” Asked Ryan, only half-joking, instinctively grasping at Shane’s wrist.“No, you idiot,” said the shorter of the other two men, “We’re saving your life.”This time it was Shane and Ryan who shared a glance between them, before Ryan cracked a smirk, “Well, that’s fucking ominous. We’re just here hunting ghosts.”The taller of the two unnamed men spoke for the first time, a perplexed look crossing his face, “You’re hunters? We weren’t aware there was any others in the area. I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean.”





	believer

**Author's Note:**

> the supernatural x bfu crossover that nobody asked for, nobody needed and that I wrote anyway

Ryan shuddered next to Shane as they walked through the dingy halls of the Pennhurst Asylum.

  
“You know, the least the demons could do is crank up the heat a bit, it’s fucking cold in here”, acknowledged Shane with a smirk, attempting to distract Ryan from the fear he knew was already brewing within his smaller friend’s stomach.

  
Ryan cracked a smile, nodding in agreement before stopping suddenly. “What the FUCK was that?” he asked in alarm.

  
“What are you talking about? Did you already hear one of your ghosts?”

  
“I don’t know, I thought I just heard a voice.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, both listening intently for the alleged voice. Just as Shane was preparing to make a sarcastic quip, they heard two distinct voices. Ryan turned to Shane in alarm.

“What do we do?”, asked Ryan, barely a whisper.

“It’s probably just maintenance workers, I’ll go check it out, you stay here.” Shane said, hoping but knowing that his words wouldn’t assure his friend.

Ryan’s jaw dropped, “No way, you’re not leaving me here to get eaten by some demon! I’m coming with you.”

Shane just shrugged and started walking in the direction the voices had come from, assuming Ryan would follow. They rounded a corner and saw two flashlights coming toward them, stopping dead in their tracks as the flashlights approached them.  
One of the flashlight-wielding men was first to speak. “What are you two doing here?”

Glaring, Shane retorted “I could ask you the same question. We’re supposed to be the only people here tonight.”

The two flashlight-wielding men shared a glance between them.

“What does that mean, are you going to murder us?” Asked Ryan, only half-joking, instinctively grasping at Shane’s wrist.

“No, you idiot,” said the shorter of the other two men, “We’re saving your life.”

This time it was Shane and Ryan who shared a glance between them, before Ryan cracked a smirk, “Well, that’s fucking ominous. We’re just here hunting ghosts.”

The taller of the two unnamed men spoke for the first time, a perplexed look crossing his face, “You’re hunters? We weren’t aware there was any others in the area. I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean.”

Shane and Ryan sputtered for a second before introducing themselves, Shane adding “I don’t know what you mean by ‘hunters’, but we just make stupid videos for the internet. My friend here tries to prove that ghosts are real and other dumb shit like that.”

The taller one, Sam, looked over to his brother, starting “Do we…” before being cut off by his brother, “We don’t have time. Look, man, ghosts, demons, all that shit is real, and you guys need to get out of here, so we can ice the ghost that’s killing people here.”

Ryan stifled a whimper and Shane narrowed his eyes, “You’re fucking with us. Very funny, but we have a show to film, so if you could uh….” he gestured for them to move along.

The shorter man pursed his lips in frustration, “Look, you idiot. I said we don’t have time for this. CAS!”

To both Shane and Ryan’s utter bewilderment, a third man appeared out of nowhere. Dean spoke again “This is my boyfriend Castiel, he’s an angel. Angels and demons exist, pretty much everything you can think of exists. Even God. He’s kind of a dick though.”

Recovering from his shock quicker than Ryan, Shane blurts out “Well, I guess I lost that bet…”

“Dean did you need something? I can’t be here right now, they need me up there.” And with a shrug of his shoulders, the man disappeared again.

Before anyone else could speak, a crash was heard from the floor above them. This time it was Shane who instinctively moved to grab Ryan’s wrist, ignoring the butterflies that pooled in his stomach at the physical contact.

“You guys really need to go” said Sam, “we’ll show you the way out.”

Wordlessly, they followed the taller man, before realizing that they’d left some equipment behind.  
Knowing Ryan wouldn’t want to back track in the apparently ghost-infested building, Shane offered to go by himself to collect the remaining equipment, but the brothers wouldn’t let him go alone, which is how Dean and Shane ended up walking silently to the room that Shane and Ryan had been planning on sleeping in for the duration of the night.

Cautiously, Shane tried to start conversation, “So you and, what’s his name? Castiel?”

Dean smirked, “Yeah is that a problem?”

“No, no, I just… I’m not straight. I just don’t know how to get…there.”

“You mean you and the squirrely guy aren’t dating?”

Shane blushed, and looked down at the ground, stammering. “No that’s… no. He’s straight.”

Dean pursed his lips, unsure of what more to say. Fortunately, he was saved by their arrival to the room.

\--

After trying the door for what seemed like the hundredth time, Dean proclaimed, “Yeah I’m pretty sure that’s not going to open”

Trying not to panic, Shane asked “Well shit, what do we do?”

Grimacing, Dean said “I’m going to give Sam a call, see if he can do anything but more than likely it’s that the ghost doesn’t want us to leave.”

Noticing Shane’s growing panic, he added “It’ll be over as soon as Sam burns the bones. It’s happened several times before, don’t worry about it.”

\--

“Hold on, Dean’s calling me” said Sam, interrupting a rambling and increasingly anxious Ryan, adding “I’m sure they’re fine.”

Ryan resumed pacing in the little room off the hallway that he and Sam had stopped in to wait for the other two to collect the equipment, knowing inside that something had to be wrong. His racing thoughts were interrupted by Sam yet again.

“I have good news, and I have bad news.”

He continued at Ryan’s grimace. “They’re trapped inside, probably by a ghost that isn’t letting them go. The good news is that we’ve dealt with this several times before and it’s a pretty easy fix….” He trailed off as he noticed Ryan hastily wipe a tear or two from his face. Sam’s eyes softened, as he said “Hey, don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine.”

Sam set out to make a salt circle, pausing to explain to Ryan that, should the ghost show up, it would be unable to enter the circle. He also handed Ryan one of the iron fire pokers that he had learned to carry with him on ghost cases, just in case.

Sam and Ryan began rifling through random papers in the room, in a feeble attempt to discover where the bones of the now-ghost had been buried. Everything would have been fine, had it not been for the ghost’s decision to appear to them at that moment, causing Ryan to let out an inhuman shriek.  
The ghost stood in front of them, dressed in what may have been an old doctor’s uniform. The air felt heavy and cold as Sam gestured for Ryan to get into the salt circle.  
Ryan scrambled to get into the salt circle, shocked by a sudden wave of anger washing over him rather than fear. What right did this ghost have to keep Shane away from him? Before Sam could stop him, Ryan leapt out of the circle and started swinging the poker at the ghost, shocked when it disappeared.  
Ryan froze, perplexed. “Did I…. did I kill it?”

Sam explained to him how iron works on ghosts, “You didn’t kill it – the only way to do that is burning its bones – they just can’t be around pure iron”

Ryan grinned, the adrenaline still surging through him. “So then let’s get out of this circle and kill the bastard.”

By chance, Sam happened upon some records to indicate an old cemetery that wasn’t too far away. As soon as he told Ryan, they headed off to the site in hopes of finding and burning the bones before it was too late for Shane and Dean.

\--

Shane and Dean spent their time lining the room with rock salt, as there wasn’t much more they could do while waiting on Sam and Ryan.  
Shane heaved a sigh again, “So… how did…. I mean did he ask you? To be his boyfriend, I mean?”

Dean paused for a moment, laughing, “Well…it’s a long story, but no. After years and years of flirting back and forth and ignoring the obvious – what everyone but us knew –, everything kind of fell into place one night. I thought I lost him, I really did. It wasn’t for the first time and, it wasn’t even the last time –”, he paused to laugh again “– but that time felt… different. He’s laying there, bleeding, not breathing and I’m holding his head, crying all over him and everything just kind of comes out. I tell him everything and then he, the bastard, he opens his eyes and he just says my name and gives me this look… and that was it.”

Shane nodded slowly, “And… do you think Ryan feels the same way as I do?”

Dean laughed, “Hell, the way he looks at you… I would’ve thought you’d been together at least as long as Cas and me. He looks at you like he’d die to protect you, even if he’s scared as shit to do so.”

\--

Finally, Shane and Dean burst out of the building, equipment in hand. Ryan gasped, running over to Shane. They made eye contact for a moment, reading each other before Shane’s hands found Ryan’s face. The world slowed as they leaned in to kiss each other.

Reluctantly, Ryan pulled away, breathless, “I honestly wasn’t sure if you were going to make it out of there.”

Shane’s voice faltered as he tried to make a joke, “You should know by now that you can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Dean cleared his throat, breaking them out of their own little world, “If your chick flick moment is over, we need to talk about this show of yours.”

Sam jumped in, holding out a hand to his brother, indicating for him to stop talking, “Have you guys ever heard of a tulpa?”

Ryan’s eyes widened as he nodded, “Oh fuck, of course. That makes so much sense, holy shit.”

Shane narrowed his eyes, looking at his friend, “Wait what the fuck is that?”

Sam, again took over, “Basically it means that when something is publicized, when a lot of people believe in something, it can bring whatever that is into existence. This has happened with a lot of cryptids and your show seems to have a lot of viewers, which… has the potential to bring a lot of things into existence.”

\--

Ryan sighed and took a long drink of his beer before returning to the conversation, “Okay, so we can still cover things like ghosts? But no more cryptids or aliens?”

Sam laughed, “You don’t even want to go there with aliens…”

Dean put his head in his hands laughing before turning to his brother, “You’re such an asshole.”

\--

Ryan sighed as he regarded the camera, trying to recall the script that he had written. Back in the early days of Unsolved, he and Shane had promised their viewers that they would always be entirely honest, never faking evidence or hiding anything from the audience. They intended to keep that promise, but also knew that some things needed to be avoided for everyone’s safety.

He and Shane had agreed to continue playing their roles – the skeptic and the believer – but they knew that the manner in which they presented things had to change. They’d agreed to continue covering things as genuinely as possible.

With a final sigh, he turned on the camera and began to speak, “Hey guys! We have an announcement,” he turned to Shane.

“What are we…” Shane trailed off, looking at Ryan who raised his eyebrows as Shane caught on. “Oh, we do!” They had decided to maintain a modicum of privacy by keeping their banter-filled dynamic without disclosing the new nature of their relationship.

“After the popularity of the most recent episode that we did with Hannah, we’ve decided to shift over to more of a house-call type ghost hunt rather than covering popular places like we’ve done in the past. Occasionally that has bordered on copyright infringement and….” he trailed off as Shane picked up.

“We don’t feel like we need to keep covering topics that you’ve already seen a hundred other ghost hunters cover. We may occasionally dabble in more mainstream hunts but, for now we want to focus on some ghoul boy exclusives.”

Ryan grinned, “Yeah, big guy said it best. We hope you guys will stick with us on this new journey, but if not, it’s been a pleasure to have you along for the ride.”


End file.
